


woof woof!

by painholic



Series: goshiki do be givin good head doe [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Marijuana, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Non-Penetrative Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Underage Drug Use, Wet & Messy, only bc they’re both a little High :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painholic/pseuds/painholic
Summary: Tendou smokes in the storage room whenever the team doesn’t have practice & Goshiki catches him. Homoerotic shotgunning ensues. Little does Tendou know Shirabu’s taught his favorite kouhai a new trick.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori
Series: goshiki do be givin good head doe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775518
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	woof woof!

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is just an excuse for me to write my headcanons into smut. kind of want to write a cute sequel where tendou paints goshiki’s nails lol :)

If Tendou was a more logical man, the opening of the gym doors would’ve scared him. Tendou, of course, is the opposite of logical, so he just continues rifling through the back of the storage room, looking for his bag. He would be more than surprised if he’d been found out, but he wasn’t worried about the consequences. He was more worried about losing the cat print rolling papers within the bag than anything else. Washijou would probably let Wakatoshi do coke off the gym floor if it helped him play better. The imagery makes Tendou snort, their coach turning a blind eye to the ever-stolid ace doing lines off the polished floor, and he can’t help but wonder if the person on the other side of the door can hear him. When no one throws open the door, he guesses not. 

Tendou’s had this spot marked out since his second year at Shiratorizawa when a roommate on the basketball team mentioned catching his coach and some first year girl in their own storage closet. Tendou can’t help but feel bad for whatever poor girl was bent over the rolling cart of spare balls, but he thanks her silently for giving him the idea. The basketball coach was, thank God, fired, but Tendou knew he wouldn’t receive such treatment. Things like this almost make him want to play volleyball after high school, but the privileges of a star college athlete just aren’t tempting enough, especially considering he doesn’t have a thing for inebriated college girls.

His bony fingers finally seize the straps of a small drawstring bag and he grins, digging into it and producing a small plastic baggie with a zip seal. Last time he’d taken a ‘break’ in the storage room, he was cut short by a very plain text by Wakatoshi to the team groupchat, telling him to get to the gym earlier than usual, as per coach’s orders. He, of course, was already in the gym, and barely had any time to crack the small window near the ceiling and burn his mini candle, sandalwood scented, before the entire team showed up. Thus, in the baggie was a half-smoked joint, rolled in the cat printed paper. The kittens on the paper smile up and him and he moves to grab a few towels, intent on shoving them under the door, but said door slides open. 

“T-Tendou-senpai! What are you..?” Goshiki is dressed in something other than his uniform, something Tendou rarely sees but often appreciates. His hoodie is too big and too blue, probably borrowed, his shorts are plain and grey, and his capri length compression tights make Tendou snicker. It’s so lame and athleisure-esque, but it fits Goshiki perfectly. It’s the weekend after all, so he doesn’t look much better himself, dressed in a faded Shiratorizawa tee and sweatpants sitting low on his hips. But, he’s wearing shoes at the very least. Goshiki is carrying a pair of socks in his hand, his feet bare against the floor. 

“Tsutomu,” Tendou says, slow and drawn out, but Goshiki jumps to attention just like always. He’s so eager, too eager, but it’s endearing all the same. “Why aren’t we wearing shoes?” Tendou feels like a kindergarten teacher, and he feels a half-smile half-smirk part his lips when Goshiki’s face turns bright red. 

“I was going to go on a run today! It’s, um, very important to wear the correct shoes when running, but I couldn’t find mine, and I though I left them here! And, well, I didn’t want to get my socks dirty so...” He trails off, and Tendou is thankful for his kouhai’s embarrassment for he doesn’t say anything when Tendou slides the door shut and starts what he meant to do before, taking two of the spare towels from the massive white pile his bag is leaning against. 

“You know, you could’ve worn other shoes on the way, Tsutomu-chan... you’re a little dense for a future ace, hm? Is Kenjirou bothering you again? What a shame...” Tendou relishes in the torn expression on Goshiki’s face. He knows the boy is a fiend for praise, and he knows just how being referred to an ace in any capacity makes him squirm, but the teasing just makes it doubly satisfying to watch. He really does hope Shirabu isn’t pushing him to his limits again, though. Last time that happened, Goshiki ended up on the gym floor underneath Shirabu’s smirking face. It was totally unfair that Tendou wasn’t allowed to look down on Goshiki’s little face when he finally gave out. Stupid Semisemi taking him to the nurse before Tendou could offer. 

“I’m sorry, senpai! I’ll try harder from now on!” Goshiki takes a stiff bow and Tendou has to laugh in earnest. The boy is so high-strung it’s cute, and Tendou is suddenly a genius. He might not be into inebriated college girls, but high school boys are a different game entirely. Even in baggy clothes, Tendou notices how Goshiki’s body is all muscular curves, not hard and square like Wakatoshi, not tiny like Shirabu. Goshiki is strong and soft, full in his thighs and his baby-fat cheeks, powerful in his arms and his calves. He’s always noticed, always looked, but never thought anything else of it. 

“I’m just messing with you, Tsu-to-muuu. Don’t just stand there, though. Come sit with your favorite senpai, hm?” Tendou shoves the last bit of fabric under the door and leans against the towel mountain alongside his bag, patting the space beside him with bandaged fingers. Goshiki sits down almost too fast, too willing. He crosses his legs, wiggling his bare toes. Tendou wonders what they would look like painted, and makes a mental note to bring up the topic once he’s effectively wormed his way into Goshiki’s heart. 

“You, uh, never told me what you were doing here senpai! Did you leave something too?” Goshiki watches him search through the bag for his lighter and the remnants of his joint, and Tendou offers a shrug. “Well, I’m glad you’re here! I wouldn’t have been able to get in otherwise, since I don’t have the key. Well, uh, you know that, since you do have the key, so...” 

Tendou stops his rambling by blowing a puff of smoke into his face. Goshiki’s face turns pink and he scrunches his face up into something ugly to cough. It really is an ugly face, but Tendou wants to kiss it so very badly. He feels sorry enough to pat his kouhai’s back, even if the method of shutting him up worked wonderfully. Even after his coughing fit is over, Tendou keeps his hands there, tracing the bumps of his spine through the fabric of the hoodie. 

“You, you smoke...?”

“Weed, Tsutomu. Weed.” Tendou emphasizes his statement by taking another hit, inhaling far deeper than the first one, which was really only to get enough smoke in Goshiki’s face to make him be quiet. 

“As in... marijuana?” Goshiki whispers, looking scandalized. Tendou wants to start cackling at the open mouth, raised brow face he’s making. He settles for opening the corner of his mouth and exhaling the smoke in a thin stream away from his kouhai’s face. 

“No, as in the kind you pull out of a garden. You should try it sometime.”

“You’re kidding, right? About the garden part?” He pushes his brows together like it was hard for him to come to this conclusion, and it probably was. Goshiki is almost as bad with jokes as Wakatoshi, but it just makes him more fun to play around with. 

“Yep.”

“Not the marijuana part?”

“Nope.”

“Or the me trying part?” Goshiki stares at the cats on the paper and scrunches his little nose. Tendou wants to kiss the wrinkles. 

“I’m not kidding unless you want me to be, my dearest kouhai!” Goshiki beams at the dearest bit, even though Tendou is mostly joking. 

“But, isn’t that, well. Illegal?” Goshiki is back to his conspiratorial whisper. His voice is naturally loud, so he is a terrible whisperer. Tendou is also a terrible whisperer, so he can’t exactly say anything. 

“Don’t worry about it, Tsutomu-chan! Senpai will take care of you, right?” Tendou holds out the joint, knowing full well Goshiki has no idea what to do with it. 

“I, uh. I’ve never really done anything like this, Tendou-senpai. I don’t really think I should... what if someone finds out? I would probably get kicked off the team, right?” Goshiki visibly shudders. Tendou stares into his eyes in a way that probably looks a touch scarier than normal considering the way Goshiki turns away and pulls a stick of lip balm out of his pocket, melon flavored. 

“Ah, well you can’t do anything now! Shame, shame, shame. I was excited!” Tendou draws in and lets out more smoke while Goshiki tilts his head. 

“Why not? I mean, not like I want to, but...”

“You’ll get it sticky with your chapstick. Can’t have that, so I’ll have to use my mouth on you. But, is that what Tsutomu-chan wants?” Tendou thinks back to the time he and a member of the Shiratorizawa cheering squad had a thing going. He promptly dropped her after she left lip gloss all over his joint and had the audacity to ask him to shotgun her. As if. 

“I mean, if you’re sure it’s alright, senpai, I’ll—“ And then Tendou is forcing his melon flavored lips open, and he wonders if Goshiki’s ever kissed anyone. His breath is hot and tastes like mint toothpaste, and before Tendou can give in and plant a sloppy, open mouthed kiss on his kouhai’s lips, he exhales the smoke. Goshiki’s eyes widen and Tendou turns so they’re eye to eye, chest to chest. 

“Inhale the smoke just like it’s air, alright? This is way easier than doing it directly, you’re so lucky to have such a caring senpai, hm?” 

Goshiki’s nodding, breathing in and holding it. His eyes are wide, and as close as they are, Tendou can count every straight eyelash on his lash line. 

“Now, out!” 

Goshiki exhales a little too forcefully and almost throws himself into a coughing fit. Tendou rubs his back and takes another drag off the steadily shrinking joint, and Goshiki’s mouth is on his before he can move. It’s awful and wet and tastes like weed and toothpaste, but it’s perfect in it’s own way. Goshiki take the smoke much better this time, and when he’s done breathing it out, Tendou snickers. 

“Tsutomu-chan, did I just steal your first kiss?” Tendou pulls at his kouhai’s cheek while he pants and averts his eyes. 

“Shirabu already did that for me...” He twists his face into something disgusted and Tendou wants to do the same. “I think he doesn’t like me because I turned him down, but, I feel better when we go running together, like I’m making up for—“

Tendou extinguishes the joint on his pants, both ouch and yikes, pulls Goshiki into his lap and shuts him up with a peck on the lips. Goshiki’s knees are on the ground and his thighs squeeze either side of Tendou’s slight waist. “Tip number one, don’t talk about other guys when my dick is pressed into your stomach.” It is indeed pressed into his stomach, and Goshiki squirms. He’s not quite high, but he’s loosened up considerably. 

“But what if, if the other guy showed me how to do something to help with your, um... dick. Let me use my, uh, my mouth on you... please?” His voice drops to that terrible whisper and Tendou wonders if he’s a screamer. He’s probably a screamer. He tries to focus on the faces Goshiki would make while screaming instead of the fact that his favorite kouhai’s mouth had already been fucked. Gross. 

“Go ahead, Tsutomu-chan. Be good for your senpai, alright?” 

Goshiki nods and Tendou lets him slide down to face the bulge in his pants, a hand in his dark hair, pushing back his bangs. Goshiki looks up with wet eyes and Tendou nods, breath hitching when his pants are pulled down. He doesn’t have anything to be ashamed of, per se, though he’s definitely lacking in girth. The length makes up for it, of course. That cheerleader girl had told her friends he had a needledick, and she wasn’t exactly wrong. 

Goshiki isn’t focusing on his needledick at all though, his eyes instead on the trail of dark red hair. “I always wondered... if it was natural. And, um. You’re longer than Shirabu. A lot longer.”

Tendou is weirdly proud of this, and weirdly proud of the apprehension on his kouhai’s face. For being so eager to please, on the court and apparently in bed as well, Goshiki is refreshingly sweet and puppy-like. His pink triangle of a tongue darts out to catch the precum beading on Tendou’s tip, and he holds in a sigh, wondering how he smelled. He hadn’t exactly showered, but Goshiki didn’t let that stop him from enveloping the head in his mouth, hot and wet. Tendou rubs at his scalp in encouragement, expecting him to take in slowly. 

He can’t hold back his grunt, long and low in his throat, when Goshiki takes him all the way, easily. Tendou can feel his throat convulse and can hear the gagging, and he bets that Goshiki looks like a cheesy porn star right now. He can’t open his eyes and check when Goshiki lets Tendou’s cock out of his throat, slowly and painfully, then sheathes him in his esophagus yet again. Tendou can’t help but buck his hips up impatiently, and Goshiki makes no effort to stop him. His throat is tight and the gagging noises only spur Tendou on. He feels a little sick getting off on the sound of a first year being choked with cock, almost like the basketball coach, but he dismisses that thought before he can lose his erection. 

“You’re so good for me, Ts-Tsutomu. Mhm, you, you look so pretty with your lips wrapped around my dick, hm?” Tendou can finally open his eyes when he takes control, grabbing Goshiki by the hair and forcing his nose down into the red hair on his pubic bone, then up, and down again. Spit bubbles out of Goshiki’s mouth and he’s definitely crying, mucus dripping from his wrinkled nose. But, he’s also definitely enjoying it, if the muffled moans around Tendou’s dick mean anything. He’s amazed at Goshiki’s ability to control his breathing, and also concerned. How many times had Shirabu made him do this?

Instead of ruminating, Tendou takes his other hand and slams Goshiki’s face into his crotch with as much force as he can manage, and he feels the ridges of his kouhai’s teeth on his shaft. “So good for me, you’re doing so good...” Tendou feels Goshiki’s throat constrict around him, begging for air. He doesn’t want to oblige, but he also doesn’t want to finish in the next minute, so he pulls Goshiki off of him. 

Goshiki’s face is pretty, but it’s even prettier like this. Red cheeks, red eyes, spit and snot coating his chin and his lips, tear tracks running down his face, bearing a beaming grin. He coughs and spits and wheezes, Tendou rubbing his back when he’s done. 

“I... I wanted you to... inside of my mouth...” Goshiki is looking down at Tendou’s dick, wet with spit and precum and tears. He coughs again, and Tendou pulls him up to kiss him on the cheek. 

“You did so well, so good for me. But let me take it from here, alright?” 

Goshiki hiccups wetly, which is enough for Tendou to turn his over onto his stomach and pull down his shorts. He leaves the compression tights, rubbing the head of his dick along the muscle of Goshiki’s ass, getting spit on the fabric. “You’re so gorgeous, Tsutomu-chan, so pretty.” He probably sounds stupid at this point, but Goshiki’s happy gurgling is music to his depraved ears. He could easily take off the tights, but he finds it more satisfying to tear them at the seam, exposing Goshiki’s pink hole. He laps at it without warning, and his kouhai’s tenses. 

“T-Tendou-senpai?”

He pulls away. “Satori.”

His tongue is back on Goshiki’s hole, trying to worm its way inside. He tests the tightness with his index finger and is met with decent resistance. At least Shirabu hadn’t gotten him here. 

“Ten—Satori-senpai, I don’t...”

“Shh, I know. Some other time, alright?” He pulls back and pats Goshiki’s behind. “On your knees, if you please.” Tendou snickers and his kouhai obliges. Tendou then pulls down the front of Goshiki’s tights, gripping the younger’s cock. The moan he hears is high and breathy, and Tendou’s hopes are to turn it into a scream. Both of their dicks are painfully hard, so when Tendou starts rubbing himself on Goshiki’s hole, he moves his hand in tandem, eliciting squeals from the boy beneath him. He himself isn’t exactly quiet, but who could be when feeling the slide wet hot skin against their dick?

“Satori-senpai, Satori, Sa... Ahhh, ahh...” Goshiki’s face is pressed into the floor but his screaming is hardly muffled. Ten points to Tendou, he was a screamer. He wants to celebrate but the noises send him over the edge, covering Goshiki’s hole and tights with his cum. Owner of said tights orgasms soon after, and he starts to cry. Tendou gathers him up in his arms and kisses him on the forehead. 

“That was, I was... thank you, senpai.”

Tendou kisses the wrinkles on Goshiki’s sobbing face, and everything is finally alright in the world. Thank God for weed. 

—

When Goshiki finally meets up with Shirabu, the setter looks disgusted. Tendou told him to go as he was after they found his shoes, hair tangled, face wet, tights ripped, covered in cum. 

“Tendou-senpai helped me find my shoes!”

They don’t go running that day.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be sweet but ofc i had to make it gross :( anyways ily if you read this! pls comment lol :) im getting back into haikyuu but everything i write is a rarepair! lmk if you have any rarepairs you wanna see more bc i literally have lost all will to write atm


End file.
